Civilization Wiki talk:Community Portal
Purpose of this page Hey, folks, the Portal is one of the few pages that almost any visitor to the site may click onto (because of its link). It should contain something to hold the interest of a visitor. A portal is an entrance. The nicest portals are fully-enclosed foyers (preferably carpeted and with art work on the walls) displaying labelled doors to various parts of the establishment. Main Page does some of that, but the Portal can do it in a really organised way. Robin Patterson 02:53, 21 January 2007 (UTC) Category:Community Matters that are better discussed on Forums Wikia has a well-designed forum system. Discussions about specific aspects of a game or the wiki itself are usually best on a forum because each subforum can be individually categorised and linked. However, discussion confined to the contents of a single page may be better on that page's talk page. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 08:48, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Double work? Like doing double work? I don't. There exists an English Civ4 wiki at http://civ4wiki.com/. Just ask if they move over here write some nice articles there :) Greetings: Makarius 08:26, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :That link doesn't appear to be working at the moment. I've been looking for a civ4 wiki to browse/help construct and this one appears to be the only one! The civilization one at http://civilization.wikia.com/ tries to put far too much information on one page regarding the game and is too difficult to follow. Simultaneously - doesn't anyone think having a separate page for each expansion a little bit too much work? I suggest having one page per Civ for example, and then just adding a section per page on changes (if applicable) in the expansions, or mention in the first sentence which expansion the Civ was added in. Chezcaliente 01:56, 13 March 2008 (UTC) ::Hi, thanks for the link (even though this is quite difficult as you mentioned - and quite sparse) At the german civ-wiki the admin mentioned that they at civ4wiki are probably having data base difficulties. I'm trying to get more information about this. I'll keep you posted if I get some info. Greetings: Makarius 09:55, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::I thought this wiki was migrated from somewhere else. If it was migrated from civ4wiki.com, then that would explain everything. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 18:12, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::::This wiki was not migrated from anywhere. It was set up as a Wikia (formerly WikiCities) site and has remained as one. In 2010 it was augmented by having the contents of Wikia's Civ4 and Civ5 wikis incorporated. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 08:48, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Icon templates I just created all the resource icon templates and promotion icon templates, but I came to think that we should use those sparingly... My main problem with the in-game Civilopedia is that everything is presented with icons only. I always need to hover my mouse over them to actually figure out what is the thing that is being referred to. So while using icon templates for resources is probably OK and using them for promotions may be OK, I wouldn't go as far as using icons for technologies, units or buildings. What do you all think? —ZeroOne (talk / ) 00:08, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Units, buildings, and technologies don’t have small icons suitable for using in a sentence anyway as far as a can tell. You can hover the mouse over the icons used here to figure out what they are too. It makes the most sense to me to go according to how the game does it with using icons in sentences vs. words: resources, religions, corporations, culture/gold/espionage/etc. are usually icons and things like units, buildings, technologies are usually words. :Misterhaan 23:38, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::I was mainly thinking of those Civilopedia pages where technologies are referred to with their images only, such as " ". You can see this with units and buildings, at least (in their "Requires" box). There are pictures of units in that size, too. The only place in this wiki where those could be used, however, are the various templates, not in the prose as they make the lines look bad. But I don't really wish to see those pictures used in templates either. ::—ZeroOne (talk / ) 00:30, October 27, 2009 (UTC) About Mainpage creation Hello everyone! Can somebody check this this page. I designed it for main page, if you have any suggestion let's sharpen one another. A4OWikia Bot/Talkpage 12:24, November 25, 2017 (UTC) :If you can list and explain the parts that differ from the current page, we may be able to evaluate your ideas. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:21, November 26, 2017 (UTC)